


It all started at thanksgiving

by abbyjager



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyjager/pseuds/abbyjager
Summary: It's that time of year again. Everyone heads to Abby and Jake's house for thanksgiving. But this thanksgiving will be like no other. It'll be a thanksgiving to remember. Sorry I suck at summaries but it's got all the cute couples and no one dies and there's fluff and some smut. This is my first fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first fic please feel free to give me suggestions and ask me questions down below in the comments

Lexa POV:  
I wake up to a large weight on my chest. After a moment of panic I realize it's Clarke. It might sound creepy but I like watching Clarke sleep. She looks so peaceful and happy. I watch her for a few minutes before gently rolling her off me. After that I get up and check the clock. It's 6:30. For the next half hour I quietly get ready and start packing sandwiches and stuff for the car trip. Then I'm going around our apartment doing last minutes checks. After I'm sure everything is ready I go into the bed room and sit down on the bed next to Clarke. I start kissing her, gently at first, on her cheeks, her forehead, her jawline, and finally her lips as she wakes up. It takes her a second but then she kisses me back. She pulls back first.

"Good morning love."

"Morning, I've got everything packed and by the door all we have to do is put it in the car."

"Ok I'll be out to help in a few minutes let me get ready."

With that she gets out of bed and slips into the bathroom. While she gets ready I make us each breakfast. Clarke has a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch while I have a bowl of oatmeal with some fresh blueberries. Then I make her a cup of coffee and myself a cup of tea. By the time I finish all that Clarke has finished getting ready and is coming to the kitchen to get her food. She comes up and hugs me from behind arms wrapped loosely around me while her lips kiss my neck softly. 

"Thanks for making me breakfast."

"No problem."

"You ready to meet my parents?"

"Absolutely not".

"Don't worry you'll be fine they're very kind plus everyone will be there too."

"I guess your right."

"Of course I am." 

"Hurry up and finish your cereal we still need to pack up the car."

"Ok I've only got a bite left."

With that she takes a her last bite of cereal and then picks up the bowl and slurps out the milk like a little kid. After she sets her bowl in the sink she turns to me and I see she has a milk mustache. 

"You got a little something on your lip, I'll get it for you."

I cup her face with my hands and kiss her deeply, her hands go to my hips to pull me in closer. After a bit she pulls back and says come on it's time to go you can kiss me all you want when we get to my parents. Then she leans in and whispers

"You can do more than just kiss me."

She pulls back and gives me a wink before heading over to the door to grab her bags. I do the same and grab my keys on my way out the door. After loading everything into the trunk we set off on our 4hr car ride down to Ocean City, Maryland where Clarke's parents live. After what feels like forever we finally arrive. I hop right out of the car and stretch my legs. Clarke does the same. We get our bags out of the trunk and head up to the front door, before we can even get to the door it's being opened and Clarke drops her bags and runs forward to hug her mom and dad. Then she steps back and says

"Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend Lexa."

Her mom steps forward and shakes my hand and says 

"Nice to finally meet you Lexa, I'm Abby, Clarke has told us much about you."

Next her dad steps forward and engulfs me in a big bear hug and when he lets go I see Clarke is red faced. 

"Dad, you're embarrassing me!"

"Sweetie it's fine I was just giving Lexa a big Griffin welcome."

"Trust me Clarke it's fine, I don't mind."

After that we take all our stuff inside and Clarke leads me upstairs to her old bedroom. The walls are covered in drawings and paintings and some posters. There's almost no wall showing anywhere her bed is in the corner, next to it is a dresser and by that is the closet and in the other corner there's a desk that has a stack of art books and a cup full of paintbrushes and pens and pencils. I walk around the room admiring each piece of artwork. Clarke sits on the bed on her phone. After I've looked at everything I sit down next to her.

"You have a whole gallery in here."

"None of these would ever even qualify to be in a gallery, they're all so bad."

"I think they're all beautiful, I do have a favorite piece of artwork though."

"What is it?"

"You."

We both start laughing because that was just so bad.

"That was cheesy."

"Yes it was."

Clarke leans in and kisses me. It started out slow and gentle until she swiped her tongue across my bottom lip in a silent request to part my lips. I did so and the kiss became deep and passionate Clarke pulled back for a second to reposition herself so she was straddling my lap. Then she went back to kissing me. Before things could go farther we heard the doorbell ring followed by some yelling.

"CLARKE GRIFFIN GET YOUR GAY ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" 

Clarke climbs off my lap with a sigh and says 

"Ravens here."

We go downstairs where Clarke is tackled to the ground in a hug by Raven. I walk over to my cousin Anya and give her a hug

"Your girlfriend is loud."

"And your girlfriend is hot." 

I pull back and frown at Anya 

"I'm just kidding, are you ready for your first Griffin thanksgiving?"

"Not really but it's happening anyways."

"You'll be fine kiddo, I promise."

A little while later everyone else arrives. Octavia and her husband Lincoln. Bellamy and his boyfriend Murphy. We order pizza and play board games for awhile and then at around 8 there's a knock st the door and Clarke jumps up and runs to the door. She swings it open and says

"Uncle Marcus!"

"Clarke!"

Clarke gives her uncle a big hug before turning to the woman at his side and greeting her.

"Hi, I'm Clarke."

"This is my friend Indra."

"Hello."

Marcus and Indra bring their stuff into their room and then they come out and greet everyone. Everyone is still having a great time except Indra she seems to be uncomfortable and kinda angry. She keeps glancing over to where Bellamy and Murphy are, Murphy is cuddled up against Bellamy. I'm kinda confused about what's going on until Clarke comes over and sits in my lap and kisses me. Indra looks like she's going to burst. I whisper to Clarke

"Indra keeps looking at Bellamy and Murphy and you and I with a death stare. I'm gonna say something."

"Ok, don't cause any trouble"

Clarke gets up and walks into the kitchen to go talk to her parents. I wave Indra over and pat the spot next to me to have her sit down.

"Is there something bugging you?"

"Yes there is"

"What would it be?"

"You guys are gay and being gay is wrong you're all a bunch of faggots!"

I didn't expect her to be so mad. Now everyone is looking at Indra because she is being homophobic and there's 3 gay couples in the room. Abby asks 

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It's your daughter and her girlfriend and Bellamy and his boyfriend and Raven and her girlfriend, you're all a bunch of faggots and you're all going to hell!"

Jake steps in now 

"That's enough"

Now Indra is pointing at everyone she mentioned and calling them a faggot and then she points at Clarke last and screams

"You're a fucking faggot and you're gonna rot in hell!"

This made Clarke start crying so I ran across the room and hugged her while she cried I rubbed her back and whispered I her ear trying to calm her down.

Now Marcus steps in and grabs Indra by the arm leading her towards the door.

"You're gonna have to leave you can't come here and insult my family. There's nothing wrong with them none of them are faggots and none of them are going to hell!"

Marcus grabs Indra's bags from the room and brings them to the door.

"You need to leave now, get a cab or something, go anywhere except here you're no longer welcome here!"

"Fine but you're all still faggots and you're all still gonna rot in hell!"

With that she grabs her bags and storms out of the house. 

Clarke is sobbing now she's crying so hard she can barely stand so I reach under her butt and pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck and she has her face buried in my shoulder while she cries. It hurts me to see her so upset. I'm also confused as to why she's so upset I've never seen her this upset before. I carry her upstairs into her bedroom where sit down on the bed and let her curl up in my lap. Slowly her sobs slow until they're gone. I slowly slide her off my lap and go get a few tissues for her to wipe her face and nose and once she's done I get her pajamas out of her bag and help her undress out of her normal clothes and change into her pajamas. Then I curl up in bed with her until she falls asleep. Once she's asleep I go downstairs. Most everyone is in bed now except Abby and Jake. Abby asks

"How is she?"

"She's asleep now, she was really upset though."

"Well a good nights sleep should help and tomorrow jake can make her favorite breakfast."

"Do you have any idea why she was so upset like I'm sure we're all upset but she was sobbing."

"I kinda know why I don't have all the details but I can tell you what I know."

Jake gets up and excused himself to go to bed we each wish him a goodnight.

"It happened 8 years ago when Clarke was just 16..."


	2. Thanksgiving day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little drama at the beginning but it's thanksgiving so everyone has a good time and there's a bit of sin. I suck at summaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any suggestions or questions in the comments down below

"It happened 8 years ago when Clarke was just 16. Clarke had just come out to us about a month before as bi. She was scared we wouldn't take it well but we love her no matter what."

"That's really good, my parents weren't like that"

"I'm sorry, but one day Clarke brought this girl over and she said mom, this is my girlfriend, Harper. I was a little surprised but happy for Clarke. Harper was sweet and caring and I was glad that Clarke was starting to get over her ex boyfriend Finn."

"Clarke has never mentioned him before."

"It wouldn't surprise me he was a terrible person. When they started dating Clarke was happy, Finn was always sweet and respectful to us and he would take Clarke out to dinner or to the movies and she always seemed happy with him. But then she started turning down his invitations and not seeming as happy. One day I asked her what was wrong and she broke down crying saying that Finn was mean to her and wasn't loyal and she wouldn't tell me anymore than that. I told her she needed to break up with him. The next day she went to break up with him and he wouldn't let her. She came home and didn't come out of her room all night. The next day something happened at school because I got a phone call saying my daughter needed to be picked up. When I got there she was just sitting in the office sobbing."

"I'm really hating this Finn guy."

"A little while later when Clarke was dating Harper Finn must've found out and freaked out and told everyone. He punched her in the nose and broke it she had to go to the ER and ended up getting surgery. Clarke was really upset about it and ended up breaking up with Harper. I don't know what Finn said, but it messed her up. If you want the rest of the story you'll have to ask Clarke about it."

I glance down at my watch and see it's past midnight.

"Thank you for telling me all this, sorry to keep you up so late."

"Don't worry about it, I'm heading up to bed now, Goodnight Lexa."

"Goodnight Abby."

I went upstairs and went into Clarke's room to find her still sound asleep. I quickly changed into some shorts and a tshirt before getting into bed with Clarke. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me, planting a kiss on her cheek before falling asleep with her in my arms.

The next morning I wake up to Clarke kissing me awake like I did to her yesterday. I kiss her back for a few seconds before pulling back.

"What time is it?"

"Good morning to you too."

"Good morning my love, would you mind telling me what time it is?"

"It's 6:30 get up I wanna show you some things."

With that I get up and strip down and I feel Clarke's eyes on my back.

"Quit staring."

"How'd you know I was staring you never even looked at me?"

"I could feel you."

"That's bull."

"I'm going to go take a shower you're welcome to join me."

I give her a wink before going into the bathroom. I turn on the shower and wait for it to get hot. I hear Clarke come up behind me. She hugs me from behind and starts kissing my neck softly. I lean back into her and realize she's naked as well. I pull away from her. 

"I see you've decided to join me."

"Like I'd ever turn down an offer to see you naked."

I laugh at her before pulling back the curtain and stepping into the shower, Clarke following close behind. I step under the water to wet my hair and once I do I trade places with Clarke so she can do the same. Then we take turns washing each others hair. Then I put some body wash on my hands and start rubbing Clarke all over. I start with her shoulders and get her whole back going all the way down to her ass. I squeeze her ass and laugh a little at the way she jumps. Then I spin her around so she's facing me. I start up at her collarbones and make my way down. I stop at her breasts to play with them and tease her. I lean in and claim her lips as I start toying with her nipples, pinching and rolling them between my fingers. She moans into my mouth. I finish soaping up her stomach before letting her rinse off then I go back to kissing her and letting my hands roam all over her body. I place my left hand on her hip and my right hand flat against her stomach. I slide my hand down until my hand is hovering just abover her clit. I skip over her clit and run a finger through her. She moans again. I keep ghosting my finger around her core listening to her soft moans until she begs me.

"Lexa please."

"Please what Clarke?"

"Please."

I can't say no to her so I slide two fingers into her and she moans quite loudly. I stop for a second.

"Unless you want to rest of the house to know we're having sex you gotta be quiet."

She nods her head. I start pumping my fingers in and out of her slowly getting faster. She moans again so I start kissing her to suppress her moans. I can feel she's getting close so I use my thumb to toy with her clit and before I know it she's moaning loudly into my mouth and she's bucking against my hand. I use my other arm to supprt her so she doesn't fall over as she rides out her climax. After that I give her a quick kiss before turning off the water and getting out. She follows after me. We both dry off and get dressed. We quietly go downstairs and get in the car. As we're driving I start thinking about my conversation with Abby last night and thinking about how and when to ask Clarke. She interrupts my thought by announcing we've arrived at our destination. We're at a park the sign reads Arkadia Park. We walk around the park for a bit before sitting down on a bench by the pond.

"Octavia, Raven, Bellamy and I used to come here l the time as kids."

"That's sweet."

"What were you thinking about in the car?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing I had to call your name 3 times before you noticed. Come on you can tell me."

I decided to ask her about it now.

"Ok it was about last night I asked your mom why you were so upset and she told me a little bit about Finn and stuff but she said I'd have to get the full story from you. You don't have to tell me unless you want to."

"When Finn found out I was bi and that I was dating a girl he made a big scene at school. He started screaming at me and calling me a faggot and telling me I'd go to hell and I was crying a little and tried to walk away and he grabbed me and I pulled my arm out of his hand and he punched me in the nose and broke it and he kept screaming at me telling me I would rot in hell. Yesterday Indra was saying the things he said and it just freaked me out. I'm sorry I scared you."

I really want to punch this Finn guy right now.

"Don't apologize it wasn't your fault. I'm really sorry that happened to your I didn't know."

"It's fine. Thanks for taking care of me last night."

"Anything for you my love."

Clarke kisses me and I kiss her and it's just feel right. I pull away and say 

"Come on we need to get back to the house your dad is making chocolate shop pancakes."

Clarke jumps up and says last one to the car is a rotten egg and takes off running across the grass. I take off after her and catch up but she gets to the car first.

We drive home and see everyone is awake and Jake just finished the chocolate chip pancakes. Clarke puts three on her plate.

"Don't eat too many love, we still have thanksgiving tonight."

I grab one pancake and put it on my plate. I lean in and whisper in Clarke's ear.

"I gotta save room, I'll be eating much more than just dinner tonight."

Clarke gasps and chokes on a bite of pancake and I pat and rub her back until she stops coughing. Then I finish the rest of my pancakes with her before settling with everyone on the couch. Raven comes up to me and says 

"How was your shower this morning, I sure know Clarke enjoyed it."

"Shut up Raven."

I smack Raven on the arm while she laughs at my embarrassment. Anya comes over and says 

"Next time don't have sex up against the wall of the shower that is right next to our room."

"I'm sorry that me and my girlfriend are so in love with each other and our sex is so good that it wakes you up."

Raven and Anya both fake gag.

"It's not like I haven't heard you two going at it before."

Now it's my turn to laugh at their red faces. Octavia comes up and asks what we're talking about. Lincoln and Bellamy and Murphy are all watching football together. I turn to Octavia and say

"We were talking about our sex lives."

Octavia starts laughing while Raven says

"Clarke can't keep quiet and it woke us up."

Clarke comes up behind Raven.

"I can't do what?"

"Raven turns and says you can keep quiet when your girlfriend is screwing you."

"Raven we used to live together you are ridiculously loud in bed you're louder than I am."

"Shut up."

Octavia says

"One time Raven was with this girl and Raven moaned so loudly that..."

"Raven did what?"

Abby came outta nowhere. We all say nothing at the same time. 

"Well girls it's time to start cooking come help."

She turn to the guys

"You guys can get the extra table and chairs out of the attic and set the tables."

They all agree and get up to go to the attic access.

The rest of us head into the kitchen to start cooking. I give Clarke a kiss before starting in the mashed potatoes. Abby is doing the turkey. Octavia is making green bean casserole. Raven is making rolls and Anya is making mac n cheese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended at a weird place but next chapter is thanksgiving dinner. I think I'll be posting a couple times a week in this fic. Not everyday but I will post a lot.


	3. Dinner time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for dinner

After what felt like forever all the food was cooked and the table was set and everyone was starving. Abby was in the kitchen carving up the turkey while everyone got their drinks and sat at the table there were 5 seats on either side of the table and 1 seat at the head of the table. Jake sat there to his right sat Abby then Bellamy then Murphy Octavia and Lincoln. To his left sat Marcus then Anya then Raven then Clarke and then me. In the very center of the table was the plate of carved up turkey and some candles that I brought. Then lined up all up and down the table were mashed potatoes and green bean casserole and gravy and rolls and all kinds of thanksgiving foods. Abby cleared her throat and said

"Who would like to say grace?"

"I would."

I was shocked to see it was Raven that said that. I knew this wasn't going to be good. My suspicions were confirmed when Clarke whispered to me

"This isn't going to be good."

Raven cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Bow your heads."

Everyone does as told.

"I pledge allegiance to the flag..."

We all burst out laughing even Abby but she's rolling her eyes and then Murphy says 

"No, the blessing." 

He said it with a spot in voice that made us all start laughing again. After we all stopped laughing Raven quickly actually said grace and we all dug in. It was a flurry of 

"Pass the gravy."

"Hand me the green beans."

"Raven stop flinging mashed potatoes at Octavia with your spoon."

After awhile we all were stuffed. Then Abby went into the kitchen and came out with a pumpkin pie and a chocolate cake. Raven had 2 slices of each, Clarke and I split a slice of cake and everyone else had a slice of whatever they wanted. We all cleaned up dinner and put leftovers in the fridge, then we all went into the living room and watched some tv together. After about an hour O and Link went to their room followed by Bell and Murphy shortly thereafter. Then Raven pulled Anya up off the couch into their room. After a bit Clarke started dozing off on the couch so I thanked Jake and Abby and wished them a goodnight before waking Clarke up and leading her upstairs. Right before we got to our bedroom door Clarke slammed me into the wall and started kissing me fiercely. Raven peeked her head out and gave a long whistle before saying

"Get a room you two."

I flipped her off before grabbing Clarke by the arm and pulling her into our bedroom. I locked the door and turned around to see a topless Clarke. I pulled off my own shirt as well before surging forward to kiss her. While kissing her I managed to undo her bra and broke our kiss only for a second to pull it off her before going back to kissing her. Then I started walking her backwards until she fell back onto the bed. I paused for a a second to admire her and then I was back on her hands undoing her pants, mouth leaving a mark on her collar bone. After I got her pants undone I started pulling them down. She lifter her hips to make it easier. I slipped out of my pants too before climbing back on top of her. I went back to kissing her, kissing down her jaw and sucking lightly on her pulse point she gives out a low moan. I whisper against her skin.

"You gotta be quiet." 

"I don't care if all of Maryland hears me at this point."

As I'm kissing her one of my hands is playing with her breasts while the other slowly slides down between her legs. The second I ghost over her clit with my finger she cants her hip up and moans into my mouth. I slide a finger through her wetness and feel her tremble beneath me. I slowly start kissing my way down her body. Ghosting my lips lightly across her clit smiling as she moans at the touch. I find myself hovering just in front of her. I do one long slow deliberate pick through her folds before sliding two fingers into her. She thrusts her hips erratically st the motion. I throw my other arm across her hips to hold her in place. I start slowly circling her clit with my tongue. She's cursing and meaning quietly under her breath I pick up the pace swirling my tongue faster and moving my fingers in and out faster. Soon she's a writhing mess beneath me I can feel she's getting close so I gently wrap my lips around her clit and start flicking my tongue over it while I simultaneously curl my fingers. Clarke yells out my name loudly followed by a moan. Less than 30 seconds later Abby is at the door knocking and asking if everything is ok. Clarke is panting and says

"Everything is fine mom just go to bed."

We hear her walk away and we both start laughing. Once we stop Clarke flips us over and straddles me. She doesn't tease me like I did to her but she does leave marks all over my chest. Soon enough she has made me a mess beneath her and she curls her fingers and hits just the right spot and that sends me over the top I loan out Clarke's name and I don't think it's that loud until Raven pounds on the door and tells us to stop fucking unless we want her to kill us. We both chuckle and tell her to bug off and that she's just jealous. Clarke slides up next to me and I pull the covers over us. She kisses me and I kiss her back. Then we curl up in each other's arms.

"Goodnight Clarke."

"Goodnight love."

I kiss her on the forehead before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep so I stayed up and wrote this mess. It turned out better than I though it would. Thanks for all the kudos. Please comment down below. I'd love some feedback. Thanks.


	4. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that thanksgiving is over everyone heads home this chapter is probably gonna be short with a little fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been busy with school and stuff.

I wake up to Clarke kissing me. After a second I start kissing her back. 

"Good morning sleepyhead."

"Good morning indeed."

Clarke laughs before giving me one last peck and then heading into the bathroom. I get up and stretch before picking out some clothes and packing my bag double checking the room to make sure we don't leave anything. Then Clarke comes out of the bathroom so I head in. I wash my face and brush my teeth before grabbing my bathroom stuff and putting it in my suitcase. Clarke and I head downstairs to get some breakfast. Everyone is down there except Raven and Anya. We walk into the kitchen and are greeted by Jake and Abby.

"Good morning girls."

"Good morning dad."

"Good morning Jake."

"Hey girls what was all that noise you were making last night about?"

I turn and look at Clarke and her face is just as red as mine is. Before we can say anything Raven and Anya walk into the kitchen. I decide to veer the conversation in another direction. 

"Morning Raven, Anya. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept good."

"I didn't a certain someone wouldn't stop kicking me and snoring."

"Sorry love."

Raven gives Anya a quick kiss on the cheek before opening the fridge to get milk out while Anya walks to the pantry to get some cereal. 

"You leaving soon?" 

"We'll leave around the same time you do princess."

"Raven you know I hate that name."

"Girls you still haven't answered my question."

"What was the question?" 

I turn to Raven.

"None of your business."

"The question was what was up with all the noise they were making last night?"

Raven starts laughing and Anya spits out the cereal she had in her mouth so she wouldn't choke while laughing.

"Shut up Raven, like Lexa said it's none of your business."

Raven stops laughing and walks over to Abby and whispers in her ear 

"Abby they were having sex."

Raven is a terrible whisperer so Clarke and I both hear her. Abby gasps dramatically before yelling 

"Girls! That's not appropriate!"

Next thing I know Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Murphy and Marcus are all in the kitchen. Octavia asks

"What's not appropriate?"

"Clarke and Lexa were having sex."

Clarke punches Raven in the stomach. Everyone is laughing except Abby who looks horrified. Clarke and I are both bright red but it's not like we can't deny it so we start laughing too. Finally Jake says to Abby

"Honey they're both adults and they're in love it's ok." 

I guess that helped because Abby stops looking horrified. Finally everyone splits off to do their own things. Everyone is packing except for Clarke and I. Clarke finishes eating before I do so she goes to fetch our bags and load them up in the car. While I'm eating Abby comes and sits down next to me.

"I'm sorry I reacted badly to what Raven said but sometimes I still see Clarke as my little girl you know?"

"It's fine I get you."

"Please be safe."

"Abby I promise not to get your daughter pregnant."

We both laugh a little bit before I say

"We are safe."

Abby and I start packing turkey sandwiches for everyone and once we finish Clarke walks up and announces

"The car is all packed."

"Ok let's say our goodbyes."

First we say goodbye to Marcus, then Bellamy and Murphy. They promise to come over sometime. Then we say goodbye to Octavia and Lincoln. We won't see them again until Christmas because they're going to Florida for a few weeks for vacation and a business trip. Then we say quick goodbyes to Anya and Raven because they're coming over on Sunday. Finally we say goodbye to Jake and Abby. 

"Bye mom, bye dad, see you guys soon, love you." 

Clarke hugs and kisses them both.

"Goodbye Abby goodbye Jake, see you at Christmas."

Abby gives me a short hug and Jake gives me another bear hug like he did when we got there. Then we head out to the car. I opt to drive first and after about an hour Clarke nods off. We drive for a little while and then I pull into a Walmart parking lot and wake Clarke up.

"Why are we at Walmart?"

"It's Black Friday and we need a new tv and a new bed spread."

We hop out of the car and head inside. We get a new 50" flat screen and a nice gray bed sheet set. We also get some snacks for the road. As we're walking towards the checkout Clarke grabs a big pack of Reese's cups, each cup is half a pound.

"Clarke we are not getting that it's like 30,000 calories. And it's 15$."

"Come on Lexa please?"

"No we gotta eat at least somewhat healthy."

"Can I at least get normal Reese's cups?"

"Fine."

I sigh and Clarke grabs a normal pack of Reese's cups. We check out and load up the car. Clarke insists on driving so I let her. I must've fallen asleep at some point because when Clarke woke me up we were 5 minutes away from home.

"Clarke you could've woken me up you didn't have to drive all that way."

"It's fine, besides you look cute when you're asleep."

"So do you."

We park, Clarke gets our bags while I get the tv and some leftover snacks. We take the elevator and get into our apartment. It's 5 in the afternoon and we're starving so we order Chinese and once it gets there we eat it and watch a discovery channel show on squids. I love squids. I look at my phone and it's only 8 but Clarke is falling asleep and I'm tired too. I scoop Clarke up like a baby and carry her into our bed. I set her down and then take her socks off her. She hates sleeping in socks. Then I strip down and put on a pair of boxers and a sports bra. I cuddle up against Clarke. I give her a quick kiss before burying my face in the back of her neck and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably trash I'm really tired and have a headache but I promised to update once a week. Next chapter will have some more plot and won't be garbage I swear. Also thanks for all the kudos when I see them it makes me so happy. Please leave a comment down below.


	5. Proposal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still terrible at chapter names and summaries sorry

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. I quickly answer to make it stop ringing, I don't want to wake Clarke. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Lexa, how are you?"

"I was good until you woke me up."

"Sorry but it was kinda important."

"What's up?"

"Bellamy proposed to Murphy!"

"Really?!"

I accidentally woke Clarke up, she told me to shut up and walked off to the bathroom.

"Yes really!"

"That's awesome! I gotta tell Clarke."

I cover the speaker with my hand and yell to Clarke to come here.

"What do you want Lexa? Who are you talking too?"

I put the phone on speaker and set it on the bed between me and Clarke.

"Raven tell Clarke what you told me."

"Bellamy proposed to Murphy!"

"No way! Oh my god! That's great I gotta call Bell."

Clarke grabbed her phone and walked out of the room.

"Tonight we're all heading to the drop ship for drinks and dinner to celebrate are you and Clarke in?"

"Of course we are, what time?"

"Reservation is at 6 but we're all coming to my place at 5."

"We'll be there."

"Alright see ya then."

"Bye Raven."

"Bye heart-eyes."

I roll my eyes and hang up. I head downstairs to find Clarke talking to Bell on the phone with tears in her eyes. At first I'm worried but I see she's smiling and I realize they're tears of joy. I smile and Clarke gives me a quick smile and resumes talking to Bellamy. I head into the kitchen to make some scrambled eggs and bacon for us. Right as I'm finishing up Clarke comes up and presses an kiss to my cheek. I put the bacon on our plates and set them on the table. Clarke gets out ketchup and pours it all over her eggs. 

"You know that just ruins the eggs."

"No it enhances the flavor."

I roll my eyes at her and she throws some egg at me. While she's laughing I fling some back at her. She looks startled and goes to pick up a big scoop.

"No no stop yours has ketchup all over it and I don't feel like cleaning plus I worked to make those eggs."

"Alright fine but I'm gonna get you."

"Go for it."

We finish eating and I tell Clarke about the plans for tonight.

"We have to go get them an engagement gift."

"Can we shower first?"

"Yes Lexa."

"Together?"

"Of course, but no messing around we have things to do."

"I'll try but no promises."

We head upstairs and quickly undress I step into the shower after Clarke. I'm glad our shower head is on the ceiling so we can both shower at the same time. I was Clarke's hair and then she washes mine. I kiss her but when I step forward to deepen the kiss she pulls back and says

"Come on we gotta go."

I groan and follow her out of the shower we both dry off and get ready to go. We head out of the apartment and get in the car. We drive to the hallmark store first to get a engagement congratulations card. Then we drive to the fancy wine store to get a few bottles of wine as a gift. Afterwards we go to a little diner for lunch. After that we go home and watch some Bob's Burgers on Netflix.

"Lexa holy crap it's 4 we gotta get ready and go if we wanna make it to Raven's on time!"

I turn off the tv and we run upstairs and get dressed real fast and we grab the bottles of wine and the card and run out the door. We make it to Raven's at 5:05 but Raven still feels the need to point it out that we were late. 

"If you guys were going for fashionably late you should've dressed better."

"Shut up Raven."

We walk up to Bell and Murphy and give them their wine. We all chill out and talk with them until it's time to go out to dinner.


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and drinks at the drop ship. Sorry this is gonna be kinda filler-y but I promise next chapter will have more

We all pile into our cars and head to the drop ship. We go inside and our waiter leads us to our table and gives us our menus. I look around the restaurant. It's kinda dim but there's lots of candles (which I like very much). The light fixtures all have Edison bulbs which gives the place a nice glow. It's not too crowded tonight. On one side is where all the tables are which is the restaurant area. On the other side of a wall through a large door way is a game room with two pool tables and the bar. I have a feeling we'll be over there later. Our waiter comes up and asks what we want to drink. Octavia orders 3 flights of craft beers for all of us to drink. We all also order waters.

"All the beer here is really good they have their own brewing company a few blocks away."

"Look at O trying to be all fancy."

Octavia elbows Raven in the side and we all laugh. I turn to Bellamy and say 

"Why don't you tell us the proposal story?"

"Well I've been planning it for awhile. I thought about doing something big and getting all you guys in on it but I decided to just do something small and sweet instead."

Bell turns to Murphy and Murphy smiles at him before leaning in to kiss him. Raven fake gags so Anya smacks her on the arm. Murphy sees this and starts over exaggeratedly making out with Bellamy just to mess with Murphy. While we're laughing our waiter comes over with our drinks. Lincoln pipes up and says

"Wait guys you have to drink them in a certain order. Bell, you're gonna have to wait to finish your story."

"That's alright I'm ready to drink."

First we start with the first glass on the first tray we all take a drink and pass it around before moving into the next one. Each one is has a different unique flavor. As we're finishing up the last tray I see Anya lean over and kiss Raven. Then she turns around and gives me a wink. It's a challenge, she's trying to be a better girlfriend than me. So I turn to Clarke and cup her cheeks and give her a nice tender kiss. I tease her just a little bit by running my tongue along her lip before pulling away. Just before Anya can go to outdo me Octavia says

"I see what you two are doing quit it before it ends with you guys putting your hands down your girlfriends' pants in public."

"Alright we'll stop, right Anya?"

"Of course."

Anya gives me a look that lets me know this isn't over. Anya is very competitive. Our waiter comes over and we all order Bell and Murphy order steaks, Lincoln orders a tuna steak while Octavia orders mahi mahi, Raven and Anya both order spaghetti, Clarke orders a shrimp pasta while I order a caesar salad with grilled chicken on top. The waiter goes off to put our orders in and O says

"Bell, why don't you finish your story?"

He looks at Clarke and nods before clearing his throats and picking up where he left off.

"First we went and saw Rogue One because our first date was at the movies. Then we went to outback for dinner because Murphy loves the blooming onion. Then we went and got ice cream even tho it's freezing out and we went to Central Park because that's where we met. We just walked for awhile and when we got to the fountain where we met I turned around to face Murphy. I pulled the ring out of my back pocket and dropped down on one knee and said 'John Murphy would you make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?' Murphy said 'yes of course I love you so much' then I slid the ring on his finger and stood up. He pulled me in for a long kiss. Once we pulled away we starting walking hand-in-hand back to the car."

"That was the cutest thing I've ever heard." said Anya.

Everyone else agreed. Murphy kissed Bellamy on the cheek. After that we all settled into our own little conversations. Raven announced that after dinner we were all gonna play pool and she was buying us all a round of shots. Just then our food arrives. Once we all get our food we dig in. In between bites everyone mentions how good their food is. Once we're all done the waiter comes to check on us and ask if we want dessert. I ask the waiter to bring us all our a slice of cake and tell her than Murphy and Bell are engaged. He comes out a few minutes later with 8 slices of cake. The two he sets down in front of Bellamy and Murphy have little notes on the plate that say congratulations. While everyone is distracted eating I give the waiter my card and tell him to be slick he nods and walks away. By the time we all finish our cake the waiter comes back and Raven and Octavia start fighting over the check. The waiter says 

"No need to argue it's done."

He proceeds to hand me my card. Octavia, Lincoln, Anya, and raven all try to give me money and I say no. Bellamy and Murphy both thank me and tell me I didn't have to do that and I said it's no problem. We all get up and head over to the game room to play some pool. First thing Raven heads over to the bar and orders us all a round of shots. We all take our shot I feel the warm burn down my throat. I turn to Anya and wink at her before grabbing grabbing Clarke and kissing her long and hard. Right as Anya goes to kiss Raven lincoln hands her a pool stick and says let's play. F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't much but next chapter will have more plot I swear it this time but it's so fun to write just fluff. I only have 3 days of school this week and then I'm off for 2 weeks for winter break so I'll probably update a lot more then and I'm thinking about doing a special one-shot as a holiday gift to you all. Leave in the comments what you want it to be. Clexa or Ranya or both.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write plot but it didn't happen. I'm writing a one-shot fic as a holidays gift to you all. I'll post a new chapter probably after Christmas that will have a plot that I meant to write in this chapter.

We played pool for hours. They kept doing shots throughout the night and the games started getting messier and funnier. I didn't drink much because I wanted a clear head. Eventually at around midnight we all decided to head home. We all said our goodbyes. I decided everyone was too drunk to drive so I called everyone taxis. I knew I could drive Clarke home because I was fine. After I made sure everyone got in there taxis and I gave the taxi drivers addresses. I grabbed Clarke by the hand and started leading her to the car. Once we got there she stopped and I turned around to see what was the matter. 

"Clarke what're you do..."

Before I could finish my sentence her lips were on mine. She pulled me closer until there our bodies were flush together. Her lips tasted of alcohol and something that was all her own that I can only describe as Clarke. Her left hand was at the back of my neck and her right hand slipped off my hip to squeeze my ass. I jumped a little and I felt her giggle against my lips. I slid both of my hands to the small of her back and slid my knee up against her center. She moaned into my mouth. After that I pulled away and we were both panting.

"Let's go home" I said with a wink.

Clarke leaned in and gave me a quick peck before getting in the car.

"Lexa, drive fast."

On the drive home Clarke never took her eyes off me and when we were about 2 minutes away she put her hand on my thigh and started slowly inching it up higher and higher. Who is getting harder and harder to focus on the road so I pushed her hand away from my center. She whimpered and gave me a pout.

"Clarke we're less than a minute away from home just wait."

"Fine."

We parked the car and head into our apartment building and we going to the elevator and the second the doors close Clarke is on me again. One hand rests on my ass while one goes up my shirt to play with my breast. Her lips are all over me. She kisses my lips and start kissing down my jaw line. Then she starts kissing down my neck. She stops at my pulse point to leave a love bite. I moan loudly. She starts to kiss down more but I stop her because we're at our floor. Get out my keys and unlock the door and we head inside. Clarke grabs me and leads me to our bedroom. She starts undressing me and once I'm in nothing but my bra and panties she stops to stare at me. I'm wearing a matching set of red lace and she loves it.

"See something you like?"

"Yes I do."

With that she takes all her clothes off till she's just in a bra and panties as well. She pushes me down on the bed and her lips are all over me again. She slides one of her legs between my own and positions herself so one of my legs is between her's. She starts rocking at a slow pace just to tease me. 

"Clarke please don't tease me."

"Tell me what you want."

"Clarke please..."

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

Normally I top but sometimes I let Clarke top too. Clark takes off the rest of her clothes and does the same with me. Then she starts kissing her way down until she's hovering over my core. I feel her breath against me. 

"Clarke please" I moan out.

With that she buries her head between my legs. Her tongue is swirling around my clit teasingly while she slides two fingers into me. I moan at the feeling. Finally she focuses on my clit and starts flicking her tongue over it. I fist my fingers in her hair and pull her closer. She slides a third finger in and I buck my hips up. She throws her arm across my hips to hold me down. She keeps flicking her tongue over my clit even faster now. I'm so close. Then she sucks my clit into her mouth while still flicking her tongue over it and that sends me over the edge. I buck my hips wildly while moaning Clarke's name over and over. She lets me ride out my pleasure before sliding up next to me. I kiss her and I taste myself on her lips. I flip her onto her back and start sliding down before she says

"Wait."

"Wait what?"

"I wanna try something, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, what is it?"

She reaches over to the bedside table and gets out a strap-on like item.

"What's that?"

"It's like a strap-on, but it goes on your thigh so all you have to do is grind your thigh up against me."

"Well let's try it out."

It takes a minute or two to get it adjusted correctly. I line my leg up between hers and slowly slide my leg up. Soon we find a good pace. I start kissing her as I grind my leg up and down. I kiss on her neck stopping to lightly suck on her pulse point. She moans. I keep kissing down to her clavicle. I leave many love bites across her chest. I notice her take her hand off my hip and slid it down between her legs. I'm about to ask why but then I realize she needs more friction on her clit. I angle my leg so it rubs up against her clit. Soon enough she's squirming beneath me. I know she's close. I slide on hand down and start toying with her clit. This sends her over the edge. She is moaning and bucking her hips and she slows down and ends up panting. I take the toy off my leg and set it down on the bedside table. We both cuddle up together and I pull the blankets over us.

"Lexa?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed this, thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter sorry

Hey guys just wanted to update a bit. Sorry I haven't written in awhile because I've had a lot going on recently. Earlier today I wrote another chapter but then my dog ran away and when I came back the whole chapter got deleted. I'm too tired to rewrite it tonight so I'll probably rewrite tomorrow or the next day. Thanks guys!


	9. Sorry

Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't written in forever but I just can't find the inspiration to keep writing this fic. I originally only wanted it to be like 2 chapters. I'm gonna write other fics tho, I want to write a short ranya fic and more clexa fics. I'm really really sorry. Give me prompts and ideas for other fics.


End file.
